A sad song
by MissyMystik
Summary: Daria and Jane deal with a tragic event


Okay, this is my first fic so please review and let me know what you think. I tried to the best of

my abilities to stay true to the characters so please let me know if I have failed at this. Also, to

explain why I wrote this. I watched IICY and didn't mind the fact that Daria and Tom broke up

but thought that it would have been interesting to see an alternate to that situation. Anyway, no

of that probably made any sense so on with the story. Also, this is just for fun. None of the

characters or the song lyrics belong to me. Just borrowing them. Enjoy!

  
  


Morgendorffer residence-evening

  
  


"Please? It'll be fun." Jane whined as she stood outside the door to Daria's room.

  
  


"No, it won't be fun. It will be stupid and pointless. If I wanted to spend my evening doing

something stupid and pointless I would sit in on a Fashion Club meeting." Daria responded from

the other side of the door.

  
  


"I'll buy you pizza for the next year." Jane said.

  
  


Suddenly the door opened.

"Okay, but there's going to be a few ground rules." Daria said.

  
  


"Name it." Jane replied with a smirk.

  
  


"Okay, rule number one, I wear nothing even remotely resembling a prom dress."

  
  


"Oh, and I was so looking forward to shopping at Cashman's with you. Two friends on the

verge of graduating high school bonding over a trip to the mall." 

  
  


"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Rule number two, no flowers. Especially if their living. I

can't handle that type of responsibility. And rule number three, no being transported in The

Tank or Trent's car." Daria finished.

  
  


"Oookay, well that narrow's our options but let it never be said that Jane Lane shied away from a

challenge." 

  
  


"Just from doing her homework." 

  
  


"Oh, how well you know me." Jane replied.

  
  


"So, who's the lucky guy?" Daria asked as they went into her room. Jane sat on the bed and

stretched out her legs while Daria sat on the floor.

  
  


"Jesse. He's older and in a band. I'll be the raging envy of all the girls. Plus, it's better than

taking some geek from our school. Oh, and Max has a previous engagement that night. And

you?"

  
  


"Well, being as I have a boyfriend I might as well take him. Plus I think it's considered bad

form to ask out another guy when your in a relationship." 

  
  


"You've been reading Quinn's copy of The Rules again haven't you?" Jane teased.

  
  


"That's right, you caught me. I'm practicing for life after my lobotomy."

  
  


"Good thinking. Now, how about we go get some grubb. Do you want to stay over my place

tonight? We can go dress shopping tomorrow."

  
  


"Dega Street?" Daria asked.

  
  


"What? You thought I'd say J.J. Jeeters or something?"

  
  


"My mistake. Alright, let's go." 

  
  


Daria throws some things in her backpack and the two girls leave.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next night-Pizza King

  
  


Tom and Daria are alone in a booth sharing a pizza.

  
  


"So, do what do I owe the honor of you buying me pizza? Did your sister come down with a

contagious illness and needed to be quarantine?" Tom asked.

  
  


"No, nothing that exciting. Actually I have something I need to ask you." Daria said as she

looked down at her slice of pizza. Tom thought she actually looked nervous but then changed

his mind.

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"I was wondering if youwouldgotothepromwithme?" she said quickly.

  
  


"Daria Morgendorffer going to a prom? Late blooming school spirit?"

  
  


"Let's just say I like the taste of free pizza. So, what do you say?"

  
  


"Okay, sure. I've got nothing better to do that night. When is this thing anyway?" Tom smiled at

Daria as he spoke. 

  
  


"Two weeks from today."

  
  


"Good. I have plenty of time to perfect my moves and rent the motel room."

  
  
  
  


"Motel room? A little sure of ourselves aren't we?" Daria asked. She took a drink of her soda

to hide the small smile creeping across her face.

  
  


"Well as Kevin would say I have a feeling that after a few glasses of spiked punch we'll feel like

signing the deed."

  
  


"Sure and afterward we'll do a little dance, make a little love, and get down."

  
  


"Good to see we're on the same page." Tom said. 

  
  


"Oh, shut up and let's eat."

  
  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Prom night-Lane residence

  
  


Daria and Jane are in Jane's room dressing. Daria steps out of the closet. She's wearing a long

black dress with a long green jacket and her black boots.

  
  


"You look so pretty. Do you feel pretty Daria?" Jane asked.

  
  


"Yes, I feel pretty and witty and gay. Now shut the hell up."

  
  


"How about me?" Jane asked as she twirled around. She wore long red dress with a high collar

and a black lace shawl and her boots.

  
  


"Like a hooker at Christmas." 

  
  


"Just the look I was going for. Now if Tom would just get here we could go." Jane said as she

looked at her watch.

  
  


"Yeah, pretty soon you won't be able to pry Jesse from his guitar. Let's go watch some tv. He

should be here any minute now."

  
  


"Sure, let's go."

  
  


As they start to leave the doorbell rings. 

  
  


"That's him. Ready?" Daria asks.

  
  


"Yeah, ooh wait. My Polaroid." Jane goes to the closet to get her camera. Just then someone

knocks on her bedroom door. Daria opens it to see Trent on the other side.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Was that Tom at the door? I was getting worried he found something better to do." Daria

asked.

  
  


"No, he's not here yet. That was your parents at the door." Trent said.

  
  


"Oh, no. Were either of them brandishing a camera?"

  
  


"Don't know." 

  
  


"Okay, tell them I'll be right down."

Trent leaves and heads downstairs just as Jane emerges from the closet.

  
  


"Got it. Was that Tom?" 

  
  


"No, Trent. He came to tell me my parents are here."

  
  


"Do they have a camera?" Jane asked. Daria just shrugged as they headed downstairs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Living room-Helen is sitting on the sofa while Jake is sitting on the love seat.

  
  


"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" 

  
  


"Daria, we need to talk to you and Jane." Helen said.

  
  


"Oh, no. Look didn't we already have the sex talk?" 

  
  


"Honey, why don't you two sit down." Helen patted the spot next to her. Daria sat by her

mother while Jane sat down next to Jake.

  
  


"Mom, what's wrong?" Daria asked. She knew something had to be the matter if neither parent

had a camera with them.

  
  


"Sweetie, we got a call from Tom's uncle about a half hour ago. It seems that earlier today Tom

went to the mall to go shopping." Helen began.

  
  


"So what happened? Did his car break down again? Is he going to be late?" Daria asked.

  
  


Helen moved closer and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. This raised Daria's suspicions

and she jumped up and stepped away from the sofa.

  
  


"Just tell me what you came here to tell me. We have to get to the prom." 

  
  


"Daria, some kids started drinking early and while Tom was on his way home some boys in a

pick-up truck ran a red light and hit Tom's car."

  
  


"Oh, so did he get hurt or is he still coming?" 

  
  


Jake stood and walked to stand by his daughter.

"Kiddo, Tom died." Jake said softly.

  
  


"What?" Jane whispered.

  
  


Daria began to back away toward the door.

"Oh, so he's running late? Well that's more time for us to get ready. I guess we'll need to take

your car mom since Tom's is probably totaled." Daria said. She looked and talked as though in

a panic. Her breathing became labored.

  
  


Jane stood and walked toward her friend. She reached out and grasped Daria's arm.

"Come on. Why don't you sit down and take some deep breaths." she said. Tears were

beginning to form in her eyes and this caused Daria to panic more.

  
  


"No, don't touch me." Daria screamed as she pulled her arm free.

  
  


Trent and Jesse had been standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Both looked shocked. 

  
  


"Sweetie, I know this is a shock but..." Helen began.

  
  


"Shut up. I don't have time for this. I have to go."

  
  


"Daria stop. Listen to your parents." Jane pleaded as she reached out again and took her friends

hand. 

  
  


"No." Daria yelled as she pulled away again. Daria turned and ran through the living room

toward the kitchen. She pushed past Trent and Jesse and was heading for the back door when

she spotted Trent's keys on the counter. Daria scooped up the keys and ran out the back door

with Trent on her heels.

  
  


"Daria wait." Trent called out.

  
  


He jumped in the passenger seat just as she started to pull the car away from the curb. 

  
  


Helen and the rest of the group reached the curb in time to see the car round the corner.

  
  


"Now what are we going to do? Where would she go?" Helen cried.

  
  


"Don't worry Mrs. M. My brothers with her." Jane said as she patted Helen's shoulder before

turning and heading inside. Helen and Jake followed. Jesse just shrugged his shoulders and

  
  
  
  


started to walk home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inside the house:

  
  


Helen went to the couch to get her purse. 

She noticed Jane had walked over to the window and was silently staring out into the night. Her

shoulders shook slightly. Jake walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

  
  


"Can we call someone for you Jane?"

  
  


"Thanks but...there is no one except Trent and he's out helping Daria so..." 

  
  


Jane started crying harder. Jake stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. They stood like that

for several minutes before Jane pulled back.

  
  


"Thanks Mr. M. I really needed that." She said as she wiped her tears.

  
  


"You know what? So did I." Jake said with a smile. "Wanna get a root beer with me?" he

asked.

  
  


"We don't have any here." Jane said.

  
  


"But we have lots at our house. What do you say?" Jake asked.

  
  


"Sounds good. Just let me pack some stuff and leave a note for Trent." Jane said before

heading upstairs.

  
  
  
  


In the car:

  
  


"Where are we going?" Trent asked.

  
  


Daria reached over and switched on the radio. The sounds of heavy metal filled the car.

  
  


"Okay." Trent says as he turns to look out the window and watch Lawndale pass quickly by.

  
  


After several minutes Daria finally spoke. 

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked.

  
  


"Sure, I could eat." Trent says. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A half hour later they are parked at the old drive in outside town. Both are sitting on the hood of

the car eating take out burgers. Daria stared hard at the burger she had just taken a bite out of. 

She swallows her mouthful before taking a drink of her soda.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dammit." she yelled, throwing down her burger and getting up to pace around. Trent lay his

food down and listens without speaking. He simply lets his friend vent.

"I thought everything was going fairly well. I had my friend back even after I started dating her

ex-boyfriend. I know at first I could be hostile towards him because I felt guilty about all that

but then things changed and we really started to get into a rhythm. School is almost out and then

we would have had the whole summer before separating for college. Things were going as good

as they have for me in a long time and now this." she said. Trent finally found an opening to

speak.

  
  


"Are you sad that he died?" he asked.

  
  


"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm...sad. He was my boyfriend. Besides you and

Jane he was the only other person I could really talk to and he was a really great person."

  
  


"Yeah, he was pretty okay. Did you love him?" Trent asked.

  
  


Daria was startled by Trent's question. She had to sit down before answering.

"I...I don't know. I mean I did...as a friend. But I don't think it was romantic love. Maybe it

could have been down the line but the whole boyfriend, dating thing was so new that I don't

think I ever totally opened up to it."

  
  


Trent hesitated before sliding down next to Daria and putting his arm around her. When she

didn't pull away he stayed where he was.

"I'm sorry you didn't have more time together." Trent said.

  
  


"Me too. And I really think I mean that." Daria said as she looked up into the starry sky.

"Trent, have you ever been in love?" she asked.

  
  


"Well, I thought I was once. I took Monique to a fancy restaurant for her birthday this one

time." 

  
  


"Did you wear your good jeans? The ones without the holes I mean." Daria said with a smirk.

  
  


"Heh, good one Daria."

  
  


"So what happened with Monique?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well we were eating and I looked across the table and saw she had some sauce on her lip. With

the way the candle light hit her face she looked kind of cute. Suddenly I got this strange feeling

in the pit of my stomach." he said with a grimace.

  
  


"And you thought it was love?" Daria asked.

  
  


"Yeah, until I belched. Then the feeling went away and I knew it was just gas."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly Daria burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she actually slid off the hood of the car

and hit the ground hard.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Trent asked.

  
  


Daria's breathing evened out and she stood up.

"Thank you Trent. I needed that a lot."

  
  


"You ready to go back yet?" he asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I guess I have to go back to the real world sooner or later." she said.

  
  


"Yeah, listen you look kinda beat. How about I drive us back?"

  
  


"Sounds good. Let's go."

  
  


"Right, and Daria. If you ever need to escape real life just call me. I'm better at it than most."

Trent said. 

  
  


"I'll keep that in mind Trent." Daria said. They both climb into the car and Trent starts the drive

back to Daria's house.

  
  
  
  


Morgendorffer Residence:

  
  


Jake and Jane are in the living room watching tv. Helen is sitting at the kitchen table working. 

Quinn enters through the front door.

  
  


"Sorry I'm late. They mixed up our reservation and we didn't even get seated until ten and

then..." Quinn stopped talking when she realized no one was paying attention. "Okay, guess I'll

just get a soda and head up to my room then." she said.

Entering the kitchen, she notices Helen sitting alone at the table just flipping through a magazine

without really reading it. No briefcase or paperwork was in sight. "Oh, hi mom. What's going

on? Why is dad and Daria's friend watching tv together? And where's Daria?" Quinn asked as

  
  
  
  


she pulled a soda from the refrigerator. 

  
  


"Quinn, sit down a minute." Helen said quietly.

  
  


"Did I do something wrong? Did Daria?" She asked excitedly.

  
  


"No, Quinn. I got a call that Tom had been in a car accident."

  
  


"Oh, so is Daria at the hospital with him or something?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, sweetie. He died."

  
  


"What? It that true?" Quinn asked. She looked as though in shock.

  
  


"Yes." Helen simply said. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

  
  


"Mom? Where's Daria?" Quinn asked, her voice wavering.

  
  


"She's with Trent. Jane's brother."

  
  


"How's she doing?"

  
  


"I don't know. I assume she's upset." Helen said.

  
  


"Right, sure." Quinn said distractedly.

  
  


"How was your evening? You had a date tonight right?" Helen asked.

  
  


"Yeah, it was okay."

  
  


"Don't you usually call your friends in the Fashion Club to talk about your dates afterwards?" 

  
  


"Yeah, I guess so."

  
  


"Do you want to talk? About Tom I mean?" Helen asked as she placed a hand on her daughters

arm.

  
  


"What? No. I mean he was just a guy that hung around my sister. It's not like he was a friend

of mine or anything. I'm gonna go to bed." Quinn said as she got up from the table.

  
  


"Alright, but if you want to talk.." Helen began to speak.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah. Okay. Night." Quinn said as she quickly hurried out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

  
  


Helen sighed and slowly got up from the table as well. She walked into the living room.

"Jake, I'm going to bed. Jane, you can go up to Daria's room whenever your ready. I'll leave

some extra blankets and pillows in there for you."

  
  


"Thanks Mrs. M." Jane replied.

  
  


"I think I'll head up too. Night Jane-O." Jake said as he got up from the couch.

  
  


"Night Mr. M."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Call me Jake." he said.

  
  


"Okay, thanks for the root beer Jake. And the company."

  
  


"Anytime." he replied before following Helen upstairs.

  
  


A few minutes later Quinn comes back downstairs.

  
  


"Oh, hi. I thought everyone had gone to bed." Quinn said as she sat on the other end of the sofa.

  
  


"I was waiting up for Daria." 

  
  


"Yeah, I guess she'd be pretty upset or something." Quinn said.

  
  


"Probably. Say, shouldn't you be finding a matching lipstick and skirt for school on Monday? 

You only have forty-eight more hours to decide." Jane said.

  
  


Quinn looked to the floor. "So that's all you think of me too huh?" she asked.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still getting a grasp on this whole situation. I shouldn't have said

that." Jane said. 

  
  


Quinn turned and faced Jane. "Because he was your boyfriend once?" She asked.

  
  


"Yeah, and because even after we broke we still stayed friends. I've never lost a friend before."

Jane said somberly.

  
  


"Me neither. You know it's hard for me to believe either. I mean he used to come around and

hang out with Daria and I kind of got used to him. It's weird to think he's not going to be

around anymore to talk about boring school stuff and make funny of me in that brainy way he

  
  
  
  


and Daria had." Quinn said.

  
  


"It's gonna be weird alright." Jane replied. 

  
  


Quinn and Jane both jumped up when they heard the front door open. They turned and saw

Daria and Trent enter.

  
  


"Daria, your back." Quinn ran up and hugged her sister.

  
  


"Whoa, what was that for?" Daria asked.

  
  


"Just because...um..I'm sorry. Well, goodnight." Quinn said before bounding up the stairs to her

room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"That was strange." Daria said as she stared after her sister.

  
  


Jane smiled at her friend. "Not as strange as you think. So you...hanging in?" she asked.

  
  


"Yeah, as well as I know how." Daria replied. Her sad eyes speaking volumes.

  
  


"Well, I gotta go. You staying Janey?" Trent asked his sister.

  
  


"Yeah, see you tomorrow." she replied. 

  
  


"Night sis. Night Daria."

  
  


"Night Trent. And thanks again." Daria said.

  
  


"Anytime. See you later." Trent replied as he walked out the front door.

  
  
  
  


The next day-Noon:

  
  


Daria showers and dresses before heading downstairs to find something to eat. Jane is still

sleeping.

  
  


Kitchen:

Helen is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. She looks up at the

sound of footsteps.

  
  


"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay I guess. What are you doing home in the middle of the day?" Daria asked her mother as

she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table.

  
  


"Well, I decided to take a few days off. I have the time coming and besides I think being here

for you is more important."

  
  


"I'm fine. Besides, Jane is here to help." Daria said. She took a sip of her coffee and reached

for the Arts section of the paper.

  
  


"Oh, well, I guess if you don't need me I could go to work." Helen said. Her eyes drifted down

to the table top. Daria could swear she saw a tear fall down her cheek.

  
  


"Mom, wait. I don't mean that the way it sounded. I do need you and dad. It's just that right

now this is all so new and I need to deal with it in my own way."

  
  


"I understand honey. We'll try our best to give you your space. As long as you understand that 

we're here for you." Helen said as she reached across the table and took her daughters hand. She

was astounded when Daria didn't pull away.

  
  


"Thanks. So, are you going into work?"

  
  


"Hell no. I already told them I was needed here and that I would not be taking calls. I'm going

to surprise your father with a trip to the mountains. I'll make sure Quinn is out of your hair

while we're away. You just relax."

  
  


"Thanks mom."

  
  


"I almost forgot to tell you. Tom's uncle called to say the funeral is tomorrow afternoon at

three. Do you want us to come with you?"

  
  


"No. Jane and I will go alone."

  
  


"Alright, but I will send some flowers." 

  
  


Both women turn when they hear a loud yawn behind them. Jane enters the kitchen in her bed

shorts and a t-shirt.

  
  


"Good morning Jane." Helen says in her most chipper voice.

  
  


"Coffee." Jane mumbles.

  
  


Jake enters the kitchen and heads for the coffee pot. 

  
  


"Morning all. Hey Jane-o can I pour you a cup of joe?" he asks.

  
  


"Mmmph" Jane mumbles. Her eyes are half closed and her mouth hangs open.

  
  


"What did she say?" Jake asks.

  
  


"She said yes." Daria answers.

  
  


"Gotcha." Jake pours two steaming cups of coffee and sits one down in front of Jane. She

immediately begins to perk up at the smell. Taking the mug between her hands she lifts it to her

mouth and takes a swallow. A few seconds later her eyes open and she sits up straighter.

  
  


"Can I make you girls some eggs or waffles or something?" Jake asks.

  
  


"No thanks dad. I'm not very hungry. Jane?" Daria turns to her friend.

  
  


"Uhuh" she mumbled over her coffee cup.

  
  


"That was a no right?" Helen turned to her daughter and asked.

  
  


"Yeah mom."

  
  


"Well, I've got arrangements to make. We'll leave you girls alone. Here's twenty dollars. Go

get some pizza or something."

  
  


"Thanks mom. We'll see you later." Daria said as she and Jane took their coffee mugs and

headed upstairs.

  
  
  
  


Later at The Pizza King:

  
  


Daria and Jane sit in a corner booth. A pepperoni pizza sits between them. Both stare down at

their slices in silence. Jane is the first to speak.

  
  


"So, how are you doing really?" she asks.

  
  


"That's a popular question lately. Okay, I guess. I mean except for this pain in my stomach and

the constant feeling like I'm going to cry."

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane said.

  
  


"Don't worry. I'm..I'm glad that you're here with me. I couldn't deal with anyone else in this

situation."

  
  


"Same here." Jane smiled at her friend.

  
  


Just then Jodie and Mack approach.

  
  
  
  


"Hey guys." Jodie says.

  
  


"Jodie and young Mr. McKenzie. Care to join us?" Jane asks.

  
  


"We were actually on our way out when we saw you here. We wanted to give our condolences. 

To both of you." Jodie said.

  
  


"Yeah, it's a shame about Tom." Mack added.

  
  


"Thanks." Jane said.

  
  


"How are you holding up Daria?" Jodie asked.

  
  


"Well, once I got passed the screaming and thrashing about it was all uphill." 

  
  


"Um, right. Well, we've gotta get going. Take care guys." Jodie said as she and Mack headed

for the door.

  
  


"See ya." Daria said with a wave.

  
  


As soon as Jodie and Mack were gone in walks Britney and Kevin. They spot Daria and Jane

and walk over to their table.

  
  


"Daria. We heard about Tom. We're sorry." Britney said sadly.

  
  


"Yeah, it like sucks. Just like when Tommy...snif..Tommy Sherman died. Waaaaahhh."

Kevin runs off crying.

  
  


"Oh Kevie. Wait for me. I'll make you feel all better." Britney says as she runs after him.

  
  


"Can we please leave now? I don't think I can take anymore sympathy from our fellow

classmates. It's just too much..." Daria began.

  
  


"Amusement for one afternoon? I completely understand. Why don't we go to my place? 

You can veg out in peace and quiet while I do some painting." Jane suggested.

  
  


"Sounds like a plan. I could use a breather from my family...and everyone else." Daria said as

they got up to leave.

  
  
  
  


Later at Jane's:

  
  


Jane is alone in her room painting when she's startled by a knock at her door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come in." she calls out.

  
  


Trent enters.

"Hey Janey. Where's Daria?"

  
  


"She was reading in Summer's room last time I checked."

  
  


"Needed some time alone huh?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed.

  
  


"Yeah, it's okay though. I did too." Jane said as she lay down her brush and took a seat next to

her brother.

  
  


"You miss him huh?" he asked.

  
  


"Some. I mean he was a friend but not in the way I'm friends with Daria. I am sad though." she

said solemnly.

  
  


"Yeah, it's a real drag. But as the saying goes, time heals all wounds. Whoa, was that me?"

Trent looked astounded by the words he had just spoken.

  
  


"Yes, dear brother. You've either grown older and wiser over the years or you fell asleep

watching Lifetime again."

  
  


"The second thing you said. Well, I gotta go practice. Or sleep. Whatever."

  
  


"Bye Trent." Jane says as her brother leaves.

Jane stands up and kneels on the floor. She searches under her bed until she finds a beaten up

shoe box. Taking the box, Jane sits on the bed and opens the box. Inside is a myriad of photos,

letters, and other mementos. She lifts out a picture of her and Daria taken by Trent. Smiling,

Jane lays the photo on the bed before reaching in and lifting out a picture of Tom she had taken

with her Polaroid while they were still dating. Tears begin to fill her eyes and slowly slide down

her cheeks.

  
  


"Goodbye." she whispers. Laying down on the bed Jane begins to silently cry. A short while

later once the tears had begun to subside there is another knock at her door. Daria enters.

  
  


"Hey."

  
  


"Hey amiga. Want to sleep here tonight?" Jane asks and she sits up in bed and wipes her eyes.

  
  


"Sounds good. Were you crying?" Daria asks as she sits down by her friend.

  
  


"Yeah, you caught me." Jane said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Me too." Daria whispered. Jane just nodded her head.

  
  


"I know." was all Jane said. "So, you wanna go downstairs and hunt for some food?" she asked.

  
  


"Okay, but I left my spear and rifle at home." Daria replied as they both got up and headed for

the door.

  
  


"No problem. We'll just lure what we find into a paper bag and then beat it with a stick." Jane

replied.

  
  


"Well, it's more work but it will make the meal that much more rewarding." Daria said with a

smirk as they make their way down the stairs.

  
  


"That it will. Now let's eat." Jane said as her stomach let out a ferocious growl.

  
  
  
  


The next afternoon-Sloan residence-after the funeral:

  
  


Daria walks through the crowd of mourners and spots Katherine Sloane standing by the back

door looking out at the yard. She slowly makes her way over.

  
  


"Mrs. Sloane. I just want to say how sorry I am for your loss." Daria said.

  
  


"Thank you Daria. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. Would you like to take a walk in the

garden with me?" Katherine asked.

  
  


"Um. Sure. That would be nice." Daria replied. Katherine opens the door and they both head

outside.

  
  


The front hall:

Jane sits alone on the stairs drinking a soda. Elsie approaches.

  
  


"Hi Jane." she says sadly.

  
  


"Oh, hi Elsie. I'm very sorry about Tom." Jane said.

  
  


"Thanks. I just wish we didn't have to entertain all these losers. Most of them didn't even know

Tom. I hate them." Elsie said. Jane could hear the bitterness and hurt in the young girls voice.

  
  


"Look, I was never one for big groups of people sucking up either. Why don't we go hang out in

your room? You've got a tv right?" Jane asked.

  
  


"Yeah, but first lets get some food. I'm starving."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"A girl after my own heart. Let's go." Jane said as they headed for the kitchen.

  
  


Outside in the garden:

  
  


"You have a beautiful garden Mrs. Sloane." Daria said. They had walked in silence for several

minutes before she spoke.

  
  


"Thank you. I always wished I had more time to work on it myself. But being a wife and

mother doesn't leave you much time for other things." 

  
  


"Isn't it just as rewarding as say being a doctor or a scientist?" Daria asked.

  
  


"Yes, in it's own way. Your so lucky. You, Jane, and Elsie. You have your whole lives ahead

of you. You'll all go to college, maybe move away, get married and possibly have children. I

just wish I could have seen Tom go through all of that." Katherine said before she began to cry. 

Daria looked down out the ground trying to think of something to say. 

  
  


"Me too." was all she could think of to say.

  
  


A voice behind them startled them both.

  
  


"Katherine, your sister is asking for you." an older gentleman said.

  
  


"Thank you Robert. Goodbye Daria. And good luck." Katherine said.

  
  


"Good luck to you too Mrs. Sloane." Daria said after the woman had walked away.

  
  


Daria made her way back through the house without finding Jane. Thinking her friend had left

already she sliped out the front door and began the walk to Jane's. When she nears the park she

stops and walks over to the swing set. At first she simply stands by it and stares before taking a

seat on one of the swings. Daria is sitting on the swing, rocking it back and forth, her shoes

dragging in the dirt when Jane silently wanders over to where her friend sits and standing behind 

Daria, grabs the chains that hold the swing.

  
  


"Hey there." Jane says.

  
  


"Hey." Daria replies, still looking downward.

  
  


"Sorry I wasn't around when you left. Elsie and I got bored so we went to her room to watch

bad tv and eat rich people food. We even had some wine. It wasn't as fun without you." Jane

explained.

  
  


"Gee thanks. I think." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You look miserable." Jane commented.

  
  


"Just thinking. And trying not to think. If that makes any sense at all." Daria said.

  
  


"Know what you need?" Jane asks seriously.

  
  


"A lobotomy?" Daria replied dryly.

  
  


"Nah, then you'd have to get a job at Lawndale High. No what you need is...a push." with that

Jane pulled back on the chains and let go. The swing lurched forward a bit. When it came back

Jane pushed on Daria's back and the swing went a little higher. "You know this would go a lot

smoother if you pumped your legs." Jane said.

  
  


"I'm not sure I know how." Daria replied.

  
  


"It's just like riding a bike. Think back to your childhood." 

  
  


"I didn't have one." Daria said.

  
  


"Shut up and pump those legs." Jane demanded as she pushed her friend again.

  
  


"Alright already. But if I do you do."

  
  


"Okay, but just for you."

  
  


Jane hops up on the swing next to Daria's and the two swing in silence as dusk begins to settle.

  
  


Saturday night-The Zen:

  
  


Daria and Jane sit at a table drinking sodas when Trent approaches.

  
  


"Hey guys. Glad you could make the show." Trent says to his sister and her friend.

  
  


"It's Saturday night in Lawndale Trent. Was there really any other option?" Jane asks.

  
  


"Whatever. Pretty big crowd tonight huh?" Trent asks as he scans the room which continues to

fill with teenagers and adults of all kinds.

  
  


"Doing the usual set tonight?" Daria asks. Trent notices her eyes still have a dull sadness in

them and it saddens him to see his friend that way.

  
  


"Sort of. Some new stuff too." he replies. "Well, I better get up on stage. See you guys on

break." Trent heads for the stage. After a few minutes the lights dim and Mystik Spiral take the

stage. The crowd goes wild. They start with a few of their regular songs which gets everyone on

their feet. After the fourth tune Trent stands at the mike and addresses the crowd.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, we want to dedicate this next song to a fallen friend. To help me I've brought along

Monique of The Harpies." 

  
  


Monique climbs on stage and stands by Trent. The music stars up again and Trent begins to

sing. Monique joins in part way through the song.

  
  


So, so you think you can tell 

Heaven from Hell, 

Blue skies from pain. 

Can you tell a green field 

From a cold steel rail? 

A smile from a veil? 

Do you think you can tell? 

  
  
  
  


And did they get you to trade 

Your heros for ghosts? 

Hot ashes for trees? 

Hot air for a cool breeze? 

Cold comfort for change? 

And did you exchange 

A walk on part in the war 

For a lead role in a cage? 

  
  


How I wish, how I wish you were here. 

We're just two lost souls 

Swimming in a fish bowl, 

Year after year, 

Running over the same old ground. 

What have we found? 

The same old fears. 

Wish you were here. 

  
  


Once the song ends the crowd cheers and yells loud enough to be heard down the block. After a

minute Trent announces the band will be back later and he and the guys walk down. Trent and

Monique say goodbye before he heads over the Daria and Jane's table. 

  
  


"That was great Trent." Daria says.

  
  


"Yeah, I thought it was fitting or something." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

  
  


"Very touching. So does this mean you and Monique are back together?" Jane asks suspiciously.

  
  


"No way. She's dating the drummer from Sonsabitches. They play over in Leeville. We're just

not right for each other." Trent laments.

  
  
  
  


"Well, now that we're all together I propose a toast." Jane stands on her chair and raises her

glass. The others stand up on the floor and raise their glasses as well. 

"To Tom. A boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, and just plain friend. No matter what you labeled him as

you never truly knew him. He went too soon but he will always live on in our hearts and our

thoughts. To you young Thomas." Jane finished as she raised her glass high before taking a

drink.

  
  


"Here, here." everyone cheered. 

  
  


"Daria, would you like to add anything?" Jane asked. 

  
  


"No, I think you said it perfectly. To Tom." she finished before raising her glass. 

  
  


"To Tom." everyone said as they too raised there glasses and then took a drink. Jane and Daria

looked over at each other and smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

  
  


The End(or maybe to be continued I haven't decided yet.) Now please review and let me know

how much this story sucked. Thank you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
